Heel Bayley is a hotter Bayley
by Lexie Or
Summary: After Bayley wins back the Smackdown Women's Championship and finally turns heel, she celebrates with Sasha in their hotel room.


She did it, she actually did it. Not only she won back the Smackdown Women's Championship, but she finally embraced her dark side and got rid of the inflatable tube man and the ponytail to become an even hotter Bayley. I didn't even know it was possible for her to be even sexier, but I guess I was wrong.

I thought that seeing her standing in the commentators table with the championship on her hands was going to be the best part of my night… that was until now, that I have the champ kissing my neck and having her hands roaming up and down my body, setting every part of me on fire. My eyes closing involuntarily while my head fells back, exposing my neck completely. I bite my lower lip when I felt her sucking at my pulse point, a place she knows it's my weakness. My hands go to her now short hair, grabbing it, encouraging her to keep going. She stops for a minute to take my shirt off, exposing my bare breasts.

"I love when you don't wear a bra. You make my job easier" she purrs. She bends her head and pushes one of my breasts up to meet her mouth while her hand kneads the other one.

Bayley always have been dominant in bed, but tonight was a different thing. He eyes looked darker than usual, her body hotter, her voice lower, and I was loving every moment of it.

She takes turns on my breasts, licking and rolling her wet tongue over my nipples. Suddenly, she takes one of my nipples in her mouth and lightly bite it, rolling it around with her teeth. I whimper and arch my back, urging her to continue. God, she has always had such a skilled mouth! She lowers one of her hands to my shorts and unbuttons it, sliding her hand inside it, but avoiding making contact with my pussy. Instead, she plays with the waistband of my panties, feeling the lace, teasing me.

"Please…" I gasp. I know she loves when I beg her.

"Tell me, babe. What do you want?" she asks.

"Touch me. I need to feel you" I whisper. My already wet pussy was craving for her and her intoxicating touch.

"Your wishes are my command, Miss Banks" she says while she slides her hand inside my panties, finally touching me exactly where I needed it. She slowly rubs circles over my clit, making my body shivers while her mouth returned to sucking my nipples. I involuntarily start grinding against her hand, desperate for more contact, more friction, more Bayley. She understands my message and completely separates from my body, standing from the bed. She pulls my legs until I was at the edge of the mattress and she grabs my shorts sliding them off my hips. I see her sigh while she admires my new red lace panties. Her favorite color.

She hooks her fingers around the waistband of my panties and slowly slides them off, leaving me completely naked. The first times we did this, I felt uncomfortable being naked in front of her, just like I had felt with my other lovers. It's not that I'm unsecure about my body, but being completely naked made me feel too exposed, too vulnerable. But everything changed with Bayley. She immediately made me feel comfortable, telling me how beautiful and perfect I was, admiring every part of me, every curve, every mole, every little imperfection, making me feel like the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Something she reassured me I was.

"God, I don't know what I did to deserve being with such a gorgeous woman, but I'm glad I did it" she said while she kneels down and returns with what she was doing, rubbing circles over my sensitive spot with her thumb, while she slips one of her fingers onto my entrance. I let out a shaky breath, while she slid another finger inside me.

"You know what? I just had the best night of my life. I'm going to assure you have yours too" she assures while slid her fingers out of me and throws my legs over her shoulders. She kisses my pussy lips and I grab the white sheets, preparing for what's coming. She slowly drags her tongue from my entrance to my now-swollen clit and begins tracing slow circles on my clit as she slips two fingers inside me. She starts a pace, slow with her tongue, a little bit faster with her fingers, and it was driving me crazy!

"Faster, please! And deeper" I claimed, grabbing her short and black hair, shoving her face in my pussy.

"Patience, baby. I swear I will make it worth it" she calmly expressed.

She feels that I'm getting wetter, so she inserts another finger going in and out of my now soaked pussy, just when she starts sucking my clit into her mouth, making me moan loudly. She rotates her fingers inside me, my back arches and I thrust my hips into her face, my hands reach her head and push it against me. I rocked my hips as she ate me vigorously, flicking her tongue against my wet clit, while her fingers start to fuck me harder and deeper, with more intensity. A scream escaped my lips as she nibbled on my clit, as I felt myself getting closer. "God, you taste so good. I can't get enough of your sweet pussy" she said before burying her face in my pussy again. I felt a wave of heat come over my body, I arch my back, screaming as I felt the orgasm hitting me. It was the most intense thing I have ever felt. I closed my eyes, letting the waves of pleasure roll over me. I could feel my walls clenching around her fingers, as she speeds up her pace, from both her fingers and her mouth. I couldn't help but rocking my hips faster and harder, pressing her face even deeper in my pussy, just when I felt the pressure beginning to build up inside me again. I feel my legs tense and I wrapped them around her head.

"Fuck, Bay, don't stop. Please, don't stop" I repeated until I reached the climax again, moaning long and loudly, screaming her name over and over. I arch my back, while I shiver feeling her slow down her rhythm, but never stopping. She continued fingering me and licking my clit, until the sensations and the stimulation were too much to bear and she pushed her head and fingers away. She looks at me with a cocky smile on her face.

"Are you okay, babe?" She asked me while I was trying to recover my breath.

"Yeah, I just… that was just… wow. You are just so amazing" I whispered feeling my throat dry from screaming and moaning so loudly.

"Of course, I am. And don't forget it, I am the champ" she winks at me while she places her hot and thick body on top of me. She kisses me softly, while she wipes the sweat off my forehead with her hand.

I sigh softly while I close my eyes, feeling my muscles relax in my post-orgasm bliss.

"Oh, no. Don't get too relaxed, this is just the beginning. We still have the entire night to celebrate me" she said positioning between my legs again. This was going to be an amazing night…


End file.
